the_dumping_ground_series_15fandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Barber
Ricardo 'Rick' Barber '''was a fictional character from Tracy Beaker Returns and The Dumping Ground. He got dumped in Burnywood after his parents got arrested for commit fraud. After staying at Burnywood for three years, he, along with some of the other residents, moved to ElmTree House (Ashdene Ridge as of 2014) after Burnywood was lit on fire. A few months later, Rick was placed in a new care home, where he was kicked out after punching mean-care-kid, Tommy Day, who told the other residents to hide their stuff from Rick, as his parents were thieves. Barber returned to Elm Tree House, five days later. Throughout the years, Rick's been in care, he has not made the best of friends, but has always been the one to look out for them. Beside this, Rick adores 70, 80 and 90's jazz songs, and used to listen to them when he was living at ETH and his parents' house. Rick departed from The Dumping Ground, at the end of Series 2, after he went to live in New Zealand with his parents. He, along with, Tracy Beaker, Elektra Perkins and Frank Matthews will make a guest appearance in Series 5. Biography Early Life Rick's parents were fraudsters and also started to shoplift from certain shops. They even brought their son along to see their horrible crimes. Rick's parents had started to go to the bank, and scam money out of the ATM, and were almost caught by the Bank boss. The two continued to scam, until they were reported and were taken into jail. Finally in 2002, Rick was taken into care at Burnywood. Life in care Burnywood Eventally, a couple of years later, the bulling and teasing stopped, and Rick lived lively at Burnywood. In 2009, he befriended, Tyler Lewis, who became his best friend. However, Rick didn't want Tyler to replace, Yasmin, and therefore, called him, his 'friend'. In 2012, Rick's suffering days were nearly over as Burnywood, burned to the ground, which caused the residents (safe for Sasha, Yasmin, Sam and Ran) to move into Elm Tree House as seen in Tracy Beaker Returns Series 3 Episode 1. '''Arrival at Elm Tree House Tracy Beaker Returns Series 3 When Rick arrives in Elm Tree House, he makes many friends and enemies. One of his friends at Elm Tree, is Carmen, as they bond together as seen in Episode, 9, Eggs.They are also a couple, in The DG Series 2. They seem to be very close. Other close relationships, include, Harry Jones as Rick and him have a lot in common. Although, Harry doesn't seem to like Rick, as Rick reminds him of his scary dad, Mr. Jones, who used to abuse him. Alongside this, Rick tries to forget his past and tries to make a new future at Elm Tree, befriending Tracy, who tells him an error in his ways (The Invitation). Rick sees Tracy as a sister. The Dumping Ground Series 1 From Series 1 of The Dumping Ground, Rick forgets his future from Burnywood, and looks on to his future. Along the way, he has friends who support him. Series 1, explains Rick's past as his father returns, which makes Rick's personality change. He becomes very silent about his past, and hates any-one going through his private life. His friend, Tyler, wants to find out more about him, but Rick doesn't want it to happen, as it might test his friendship. Rather than, being there for himself, Rick is there fgor other people in need, i.e. Frank. Series 2 In Series 2 of The DG, Rick 's personality changes slightly. He normally, now cares about his friends, as seen in episode, Holding On, as he comes in-between of Tyler and his mum. Tyler says to Rick, to back-off, but Rick does not. He tries to be more of a hero, to Tyler, much to his dislike. Series 2, also sees, Rick and Faith become enemies (Endurance), as they compete to watch their favrioute show. Rick departs from Ashdene Ridge off screen after Series 2 and is never seen or mentioned again. Relationships Carmen Rick and Carmen have a very good relationship. They even were couples in Series 2 of The DG. Their relationship, starts as seen in Tracy Beaker Returns, Series 3, Episode 9, Eggs, as Rick comes back from his trial-care home, and is paired up with Harry, and Carmen for the Egg project. Rick names their egg, Carmen, as Harry suggested. In Series 2 Episode 11, of The Dumping Ground (Be My Girl), Rick and Carmen's relationship is further, explained as they become a couple. It is seen, that Rick had a crush on Carmen since he came to Elm Tree House. Unfortunately, their relationship is ended, as they find out, that being in one is very hard. They still talk to each other. Tyler Rick's relationship wit Tyler is very strong. They are very best friends, since Tyler arrived at Burnywood in 2009, not long ago until Rick's other best friend, Yasmin, had sadly died. Rick and Tyler do anything with each-other, but at most times they seem to fight, as seen in The Dumping Ground (Seriously Funny) and other episode, (Holding On). Beside this, they look out for one and another. Tracy Rick and Tracy don't really have a good history with each other. They are more frenemies, but when Tracy needed to handle, strict Burnywood boss, Dennis, Rick gave her good advice. However, this doesn't last. In TBR, Series 3 Episode 12 (The Invitation), Tracy fights with Rick, showing him the error in his ways. Beside this, Tracy and Rick are a bit similar. In the Tracy Beaker books, Tracy wants to contact her parents, while Rick wants to his parents, face-to-face. Kazima Kazima is quite friendly to Rick and they both share their stories about life, before care. They don't really communicate in the show, but they do in bonus scenes of The DG. Both want to something good in future. Rick and Kazima, even though they don't see it, have a lot in common- They borth trick and scam people, most of the times, both didn't know their mum and dad well and they altogether are friends with Frank Matthews, with the exception being Rick as they are frenemies, as seen in (Home Alone). Kaz and Rick are also frenemies as they interact with each-other little on the show, it's self. Kaz has the same mind set as Rick. Both are intelligent. Harry Harry and Rick interact little in the Tracy Beaker Franchise, but they start to bond, in TBR episode, Eggs, as he is paired up together with both Carmen and Harry. The two seem to listen to each-other and write down ideas. Harry even helps Rick and Tyler with their schemes. Rick (as seen in TBR, Eggs), tries to talk to Harry, but Harry is frightened as Rick reminds him of his scary dad, Mr Jones. In a forgotten scene of this episode, Harry finally tells Rick, he reminds him of his scary dad, and Rick tells him that there's nothing to worry about and he wouldn't ever hurt him. Harry then comes to his senses and becomes friends with him. Mike Mike has a very good bond with Rick and like the other old and new residents of Ashdene Ridge, Rick sees him as a father, as seen in the episode (Seriously Funny) as he gives him new records, to replace the old ones, Elektra stepped on, due to one of Tyler's stupid pranks. Rick trusts Mike with anything, and tells him small issues. Mike helps Rick with them, and in an unseen scene of Series 2, of The Dumping Ground, Mike helps him with a major decision. Mike normally shares a bit of 'man' time with Rick, as his father couldn't be there to do so. Characterization Television Series In the show, Rick is portrayed as a hippie who loves 80, 90's music. He dresses normally with a sense of jazz and hip-hop. When he wears his clothes, it shows he does not care what people think. Most of his friends, think he's boring the way he is, but tries to show them their wrong. Rick's hair style doesn't really say much about him- though, at certain times of the show, he tries to perfect it into the hairstyles of his favrioute song artists. Rick is sometimes shy about what he wears. He tries to keep it a secret from the rest of the residents. Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:ElmTree House Category:Ashdene Ridge Category:Former Category:Kids